Shoto Todoroki
Shoto Todoroki ( Todoroki Shōto?) is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, where he got in through official recommendations2, and is training there to become a Pro Hero. He is one of the protagonists of the series. Superpower Overall Abilities: Shoto has been established as one of the strongest students in Class 1-A, earning him 2nd place in both the Quirk Apprehension Test and U.A. Sports Festival, although the latter was because he deactivated his Quirk at the last moment due to inner turmoil. Even after defeating Shoto in the Sports Festival, Katsuki Bakugo seems to acknowledge that Shoto should have won the fight if he used his full power.5Shoto was able to easily overpower villains at the Landslide Zone alone and showcased elite judgment, combat awareness, and athletic ability during the Sports Festival.6 During his match with Izuku Midoriya, a fan claimed that Shoto was already stronger than the average Pro-Hero.7When Shoto and Izuku battled and were about to have a final clash with their powers at their fullest, the collision would’ve either destroyed (most of) the U.A. Stadium, or killed them both, if not one of them. This was prevented thanks to the intervention of Cementoss and Midnight, signifying how powerful Shoto and Izuku are when fighting toe-to-toe. After coming to terms with using his fire powers, Shoto was strong enough to hold his ground against the Hero Killer Stain, a powerful S-Rank villain who had bested various Pro-Heroes. Stain himself acknowledges Shoto's prowess.8 After defeating Stain, Shoto is recognized as one of the stronger students of Class 1-A, as noted by Pixie-Bob.9 Izuku stated that the entire Bakugo Escort Squad (consisting of himself, Shoto, Katsuki Bakugo, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Mezo Shoji) working together, have the potential to take on someone of All Might's caliber. Enhanced Durability: Shoto has proven himself to be quite resilient, being able to withstand multiple attacks from Izuku, including a direct, One For All enhanced punch at 5% strength to the stomach, without sustaining major injuries.10 Enhanced Endurance: Shoto has shown to be able to endure combat even while injured, such as in his battle with Stain, where he is able to continue fighting and supporting his allies despite suffering from multiple bleeding injuries on his arm and face,11 and still to drag the villain's unconscious body once the battle is over.12 Enhanced Agility: Shoto is fast, agile and has quick reflexes. He was able to keep first place during the majority of the Obstacle Race during the sports festival thanks to his own athletic ability. He was also able to create ice walls within a split second in order to prevent himself from getting thrown out of the ring during his battles with Izuku and Katsuki.13He is also able to partially dodge a knife thrown at his face and several other attacks by Stain, a notably agile opponent.11 Keen Intellect: Shoto has proven to be very intelligent. During the USJ incident, Shoto surmised that the villains had a Quirk user among their ranks that could jam communications. He realized the villains attacking had some kind of agenda and interrogated some of them to get answers.14 Shoto's theory was correct as the villain's goal was to kill All Might. Shoto deduced Izuku had a connection to All Might after experiencing Izuku's power and matching it from his witnessing All Might fighting Nomu. While he was correct in deducing Izuku had a connection to the hero, he incorrectly believed the latter might be All Might's secret love child.15 He was able to work out the location of Izuku, Tenya, and Stain from an emergency call in and make it in time though he did complain it took a while.16 He had the 5th highest score in the midterms from 1-A, being behind Izuku's, who scored the 4th highest. This shows he is very skilled in his academics.17 When seeing Izuku’s recent awakening of a second Quirk, he deduces that he may be like him but doesn’t recognize the true depth.18 Quirk Half-Cold Half-Hot ( Hanrei Hannen?): Shoto's Quirk gives him dual pyrokinesis and cryokinesis, divided between his left and right sides, respectively. The appendages on his right side can drastically lower temperatures of anything they touch, enough so to create large waves of ice. The limbs on his left side generate heat and allow Shoto to create and shoot streams of fire. Until taken to his bodily limit, neither has any visible effect on his body. The drawback to his Quirk arises from his need to maintain his own body temperature, as excessive use of his ice power causes Shoto to suffer from frostbite. The frost that covers his body slows him down physically and weakens the strength and speed of his ice attacks. However, this weakness can be counteracted if Shoto uses his left side to offset the low temperature. The side effect to the prolonged use of his fireside causes his body to overheat and burn up. However, this weakness can be counteracted if Shoto uses his right side to offset the high temperature. As noted by Stain, one of Shoto's greatest weaknesses is his heavy reliance on the devastating power of his Quirk. Another shortcoming is that Shoto is unable to fully control the fire he generates.19 While he has predominately used only his ice power for the last ten years out of spite against Endeavor, allowing large and small-scale control over its abilities (i.e. creating ice glaciers and also only freezing Tenya's Engine calves without him realizing it), it is only after the Sports Festival that he begins using his fire as well. While he is capable of using these two abilities simultaneously, he has said that he isn't used to doing this and still needs practice in dual-wielding his Quirk. While training for his ultimate move, he claimed that using both abilities at the same time slows him down. He's also realized that using his ice as the opening move has become so natural he equates it to muscle memory, making him predictable. Because of that, he often fails to realize when using his fire would be a more effective tactic, such as during his fight against Class 1-B. During the said battle, Shoto unleashed the full power of his flames, which, according to All Might, are said to be as strong as Endeavor's own flames. Endeavor even stated that even though Shoto's flames have the potential to surpass his own, Shoto using his flames at full power is still dangerous, especially if he can’t control them..20 Super Moves * Giant Ice Wall ( Daihyōheki?): Shoto creates an enormous ice glacier, that can either encapsulate his opponent or block the immediate field of battle in ice. This move is first used in his battle against Hanta Sero in the Sports Festival,21but is unnamed until the Final Exams22. He noted to Sero that it was more powerful than necessary, but he was irritated (from talking with Endeavor) and overdid it. A variation of this move, slightly smaller in size, is shown in his battle against Katsuki. 23 He also used this attack on a massive scale while attacking Mr. Compress. * Wall of Flames (の Honō no Kabe?): Shoto uses his left side to generate a burst of flames that covers a large area. This is both a defensive and offensive attack like his Giant Ice Wall technique. It can be used to attack multiple opponents and create space between Shoto and his target. Shoto first used this attack against Tetsutetsu during the Joint Training Battle with Class 1-B.24 * Flashfreeze Heatwave ( Bōrei Neppa?): To use this technique, first Shoto cools the air around him with his ice powers. Then, by switching to his fire, Shoto rapidly heats and expands the air around him. This allows him to release a superheated blast. Screenshots My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 17 0789.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 17 0788.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 17 1018.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 17 1017.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 17 0964.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 17 0963.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 14 0907.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 17 0211.jpg Category:Shonen Jump Category:My Hero Academia Category:Humans Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Prodigy Category:Super Hero Category:Martial Artist Category:Tacticians Category:Genius Category:Teenagers Category:Scars Category:Japanese Category:Aristocrats Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Male Category:Son Category:Super Soldiers Category:Stoic Category:One-Man Army Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Students Category:A Class Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Boss Battle Category:Sidekicks Category:Late Bloomer Category:U.A. High School Category:Siblings Category:Cryokinesis